Atrapados
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Atrapados durante la noche en un edificio abandonado, Chat Noir y Ladybug se brindan apoyo mutuamente para combatir la inseguridad.


**Atrapados**

Categoría: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir

Genero: Drama, Romance.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 669

Paring: Adrinette, LadyNoir

Viñeta

* * *

Ladybug se pasó los dedos por el dolor punzante que sentía en el brazo derecho y lo sintió húmedo. No sabía si seguía sangrando o no, pero no quiso averiguar. Tenía ganas de llorar. No por las heridas, si no por todo lo que había pasado. La espalda de Chat Noir, recargada contra la suya, era probablemente lo único que le impedía desmoronarse.

El piso del edificio abandonado estaba lleno de cosas que podían hacerle daño a cualquiera que no caminara con cuidado, y debido a que también se había lastimado un tobillo, había dependido completamente de su compañero para ubicarse en la oscuridad. Él había sugerido cargarla, siempre con esa sonrisa traviesa incluso en los momentos más difíciles, pero ella sabía que tenía el hombro derecho lastimado y se negó. En su lugar, se apoyó en su hombro sano y cojeó hasta que él la ayudó a sentarse en una esquina segura ubicada gracias a su visión nocturna.

Afuera, la noche de París era invadida por sirenas de policía y ambulancias. Seguramente todos se estaban preguntando dónde se habían metido los héroes de la ciudad y porqué no los salvaban. Pero no podían. Sus transformaciones estaban a punto de perderse y ni siquiera podían salir del edificio, pues tan pronto lo hicieran, el akuma de turno, que había resultado el más letal de todos los que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, los atraparía, robaría sus Miraculous Stones y sería el fin no sólo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, si no de París entero.

Estaba asustada y se sentía perdida. Como para recordarle lo imposible de la situación, sus aretes pitaron otra vez y otra bolita desapareció. Ya sólo le quedaba una. En el silencio, pudo escuchar otro pitido y supo que a Chat Noir también se le acababa la energía.

— ¿Qué propones? — preguntó a su compañero en un susurro que sólo fue audible debido a la cercanía.

Él no respondió inmediatamente.

— Creo que lo mejor sería esperar aquí. — dijo al fin — Hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Ladybug también lo pensaba, pero se había sentido insegura de decirlo en voz alta, y sentir inseguridad no era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizada al usar el traje rojo. Asintió una vez para dejarle ver a su compañero que estaba de acuerdo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Chat Noir soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en el suelo con la mano izquierda. Se dio cuenta que sin querer la había puesto sobre la de Ladybug. Hizo el ademán de quitarla rápidamente, pues no quería que pensara que se aprovechaba de la situación. Era obvio que sus transformaciones iban a perderse en unos pocos minutos y no podían hacer nada. Pero ella le tomó la mano antes de que la retirara, incluso entrelazando sus dedos, y supo entonces que estaba más asustada de lo que dejaba entrever.

Él también estaba asustado. No sabía si Nino, su padre o Nathalie estaban a salvo. ¿Estarían Cloè y su padre seguros? ¿Y Marinette y Alya? Recientemente ambas pasaban tiempo con él y Nino, y Adrien estaba feliz de tener más amigos. Seguro que Ladybug también tenía personas que le angustiaban.

Ninguno había comentado lo evidente, pero tampoco hacía falta. Chat Noir decidió que le seguiría dando la espalda, dándole confort y recibiéndolo a cambio. Y tal vez, con sus suertes unidas, las cosas saldrían bien al final.

Los aretes y el anillo parecieron sincronizarse en un último pitido, y Plagg y Tikki dejaron sus cuerpos.

Marinette sintió las garras y el cuero desaparecer para dejar simplemente la mano de un chico normal sosteniendo la suya.

Adrien sintió el látex evaporarse para dejar una mano de piel fría contra la suya, y por primera vez notó la diferencia contrastante entre el tamaño de ambas extremidades.

Los kwamis se acurrucaron con sus dueños, totalmente cansados y sintiéndose culpables, Tikki murmurando una disculpa. Sin galletas ni queso, sólo podían recurrir al sueño para reponerse.

Adrien y Marinette no dijeron nada más, pero siguieron sosteniéndose la mano y sintiendo el latir de sus corazones hasta que llegó el nuevo día.


End file.
